


龙途（Vol.1-4）

by greentreasure



Category: RPS, 宇龙, 白居, 白朱 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentreasure/pseuds/greentreasure
Summary: 西幻设定。内瑜大陆。骑士是个热门职业。要成为顶尖骑士，青史留名，要么成为光明骑士，要么成为龙骑士。白宇是骑士，因为不屑光明神会的某些作为， 与另一位骑士阿云嘎结伴前往水晶岛寻找传说中仅有的两条龙进行缔约以成为龙骑士。他们在水晶海域遇到了青龙郑云龙。在驯服郑云龙的过程中，白宇受伤，坠海漂流。另一条小赤龙把他捡回了家。小赤龙刚成年，龙形时鳞甲赤红泛白，人形时白里透红。最重要的是，性情既傻白甜，也烈如火。白宇给小赤龙取名叫朱一龙。在水晶岛上修养训练时，白宇渐渐被朱一龙吸引。龙性淫，且朱一龙一直没见过人，对白宇垂涎欲滴，各种求交配。但白宇始终惦记试炼之路。朱一龙陪着他踏上了号称“镇魂”的试炼之路。……最后，白宇带着他的朱一龙通过镇魂淬炼，成为内瑜大陆仅有的两个龙骑士之一。
Kudos: 1





	龙途（Vol.1-4）

**Author's Note:**

> 朱一龙的名字都带“龙”字了，不写个龙骑士说得过去？→_→

Vol.1  
白宇是在半夜被蹭醒的。  
经过一天的训练，他感到极度疲惫，就连做梦都是自己在海水暖流中逆游，浑身又热又倦，连手脚都抬不起来。  
好不容易抱住一块浮木，却被海水掀得头晕目眩，眼前一黑，醒转过来。  
而醒过来以后，梦中那种热感和震荡竟然还存在——  
朱一龙炽热的龙息席卷了他一身；而在他的大腿上，还有个硬邦邦的东西蹭来蹭去，磨得他火辣。  
白宇来到水晶岛三天，已经习惯了被朱一龙团着睡觉。  
海岛夜凉，朱一龙会在晚上的时候化为龙形，舒展龙鳞团住白宇，以龙息来温暖他。  
头两天夜里还好，白宇一宿醒来，暖意洋洋，精神抖擞。  
但到了第三天晚上，情况发生了变化。  
借着洞外的月光，白宇看到朱一龙所化的小赤龙全身鳞片都张开了，一张一翕，鳞片的赤色越发浓烈，鲜艳如同希望的火苗；龙息也带着炽热，滚烫地裹住了白宇全身。  
这不要紧。  
要命的是，朱一龙的龙尾盘旋着，卷住了白宇的下半身。  
而在其中，有坚硬的东西顶住了他的大腿蹭来蹭去，隔着裤子都能感受到源源不断的火热。  
他是男人，当然清楚那是什么。  
热意顿时涌上脸颊。  
“龙……龙哥……龙哥……”白宇浸在龙息中，只觉得浑身燥热，有种说不出的冲动。  
朱一龙还睡得迷迷糊糊，听到白宇的声音，下意识地团紧了白宇一些，龙角顶着白宇的脖颈还蹭了蹭。  
肉乎乎的龙角撩在脖子里，又腻又烫。  
“……”白宇觉得自己心里被撩出了一点耐人寻味的痒意，不由伸出手揉了揉还横在自己脖子里的那截又短又肉的龙角。  
这一揉，就揉出了火。  
朱一龙将醒未醒之际，闷哼了一声，翻身压在白宇身上，紧紧地缠住了他，还摩擦不已。  
小赤龙的重量几乎将白宇压了个窒息，轮到他闷哼一声。  
“龙哥！龙哥！朱一龙！”白宇使劲全身力气去推朱一龙，差点被那火热的龙体烫伤。  
朱一龙还是没有彻底醒转，只是弯过龙颈，用龙角蹭白宇的脸。  
又轻柔，又眷恋，仿佛梦中暖流的浪花在白宇脸上摩挲。  
那触感……白宇也不知道自己是如何鬼迷心窍，在龙角滑过嘴角的时候，一扭头张嘴就含住了那肉段。  
白宇感觉到龙角在自己嘴里诡异地跳了跳，接着压在他身上的整个力量软了下来，如水一般，更紧密地缠绕住白宇的身体。  
朱一龙哼了一声，终于清醒过来，颤着声呼唤白宇的名字。  
“小……小白……”这一声饱含情欲，直接唤醒了白宇的欲望。  
……看着朱一龙赤红又迷离的双眼，白宇蓦然想起了龙的习性。  
龙性淫，且龙角敏感。  
联想起前两日朱一龙拼命缠着自己同进同出的情形，白宇终于反应过来——  
当时朱一龙所说的垂涎欲滴是真的。  
憋了两日的小赤龙终于在同床共枕的第三天夜里忍不住了。  
白宇没撑过三分钟，也快忍不住了。

Vol.2  
白宇在搭乘货船出海时，根本对于寻找到传说中的龙不抱希望。  
水晶海域虽然一直都在那里，亘古不变，可是存在龙巢的水晶岛一直隐在神谕阵法里，已经数百年没有出现过了。  
而据说水晶岛上的龙也已经灭绝了，多少骑士前往水晶岛寻龙都消失在那片海域，尸骨无存。  
白宇纯粹也是出海碰运气，同时也是为了逃避光明神会对骑士的自由挤压。  
在这片大陆上，光明神会作为光明女神的信仰之所，倚仗的除了教皇和光明祭祀之外，最重要的力量就是光明骑士。  
为了与死神及邪神的力量相抗衡，光明神会到处招揽骑士，并且通过遍布大陆的光明神会分支广泛宣传，经过百来年时间，成功使民众将“光明骑士才是顶尖骑士”的观念根深蒂固。  
没有加入光明神会的骑士，不受光明神会的庇护，除了成为黑暗骑士或者亡灵骑士之外，只能沦为雇佣军。  
白宇天性不羁，不愿意接受光明神会严苛的约束与管教；但也不接受死神信仰，与黑暗祭司为伍；亦不愿信奉邪神，与亡灵法师组合；更不想成为雇佣军去守卫贵族庄园或是保护贵族小姐或少爷。  
所以，他一直在内瑜大陆流浪，走过不少地方，也结交了不少朋友。  
上个月，白宇前往北凉冰原找好友张若昀约酒，途径西班镇时，邂逅了同为骑士的朋友阿云嘎，两人喝了一场酒，聊起了大陆流传已久的古老说法。  
彼时，阿云嘎已经成为了光明骑士，但却因为光明骑士内部派系林立而遭受打压，战力甚至连普通九级骑士都不如。  
一怒之下，他悄悄离开光明神会总部所在地入声城，直奔沿海而来，打算出海寻龙。  
在内瑜大陆，骑士是个热门职业，但凡热血青年，没有足够的魔法天赋，或者其它的机缘巧合，都会选择成为骑士。  
而成为顶尖骑士，是每个骑士的奋斗梦想。  
要想作为顶尖骑士在青史留名，要么成为教皇亲授的圣光明骑士，要么成为传说中的龙骑士。  
龙骑士，顾名思义，与龙搭档的骑士。  
然而，龙是传说之物，为天授神兽——会飞；自带魔法与物理防御技能；能为缔约骑士加持攻击属性；且能变幻为人。  
几百年前，龙还会自由出现在内瑜大陆，后在光明女神与死神一战中被波及而成群陨落，成为濒临珍稀之物，被海神收回水晶海域，设阵法保护在水晶岛上。  
从此以后，龙骑士亦绝迹于内瑜大陆。  
阿云嘎在光明神会总部的秘密书阁中偷「**」窥到了教皇亲自封印的典籍，得知当世还存活两条龙，于是打算前往水晶岛碰碰运气。  
言谈间，阿云嘎邀请白宇一同出海。  
白宇欣然应邀。  
在给张若昀寄去一封信之后，白宇随阿云嘎从西班镇出发，沿着莫尘河一路顺流至鹿角港。  
他们在当地的水手协会混了一段时间之后，花了十枚金币在老手水的口中打听到了水晶岛的大概方位，又花了一百银币搭上了途径水晶海域的货船。  
货船前几天行驶平稳，白宇和阿云嘎日常在甲板上眺望碧海蓝天。  
他们久在大陆，还是头一次见到一望无垠的海景，新鲜了一段时间之后，开始厌倦了海上生活。  
好在货船途径岛屿都会停下来补给淡水和食物，间或停留一两天，也算是满足了他们对脚踏实地的眷恋。  
在海上的十多天，他们也切磋格斗技能，彼此补足。  
而切磋之余，他们也谈及彼此的奋斗理想和未来规划。  
无论是出于个人性格，还是骑士信仰，他们都不想与光明神会为伍，对成为黑暗骑士或亡灵骑士也不约而同的反感。  
所以，寻龙成为他们更加坚定的目标。  
只可惜，一连在水晶海域航行了快二十天了，依然不见水晶岛的踪影。  
在此期间，他们接到陆地上传来的消息。  
十天前，死神坐骑噬魂狮鹫出现在了黑暗祭司集聚的暗岚密林，指使黑暗祭司与黑暗骑士攻击了西善夜国边城影洲。  
光明神会组织光明祭祀与光明骑士出征，从入声城所在的中南国出发，跨越斯肃国，与黑暗祭司和黑暗骑士正面战争。  
光明神会于出征途中发展了斯肃国八城十镇信奉光明女神，引发了邪神之怒，盘踞于楼兰荒漠的亡灵法师与亡灵骑士应神谕集结在霜那国边镇，蠢蠢欲动。  
一时间，神之三方势力所引发的信仰之争蔓延内瑜大陆，乱战一触即发。  
在此情况下，没有站队的自由骑士在内瑜大陆的生存形势越发严峻。而白宇和阿云嘎没有退路，只能继续寻龙缔约的征途。

Vol.3  
海上气候变幻莫测，暴风雨突如其来。  
天空被浓厚的乌云涂抹上郁色，而后是压制不住的怒气，携裹风雷雨电翻天而来。  
顷刻间，天地变色，长夜骤临。  
而这长夜并不静谧，也不幽静，只有咆哮与呼号，只有风雷与雨电。  
白宇和阿云嘎都没在陆地上见过这样的场景，前一秒还站在甲方看落日余晖，后一秒就不得不躲在船舱里被风浪掀得跌来滚去。  
水手们盯着狂风巨浪努力拉扯风帆和控制航向。  
然而，无论他们如何努力都无济于事。  
暴雨倾天而下，怒风席卷而来，巨浪如同一只无形的手随意拨弄货船，当做微不足道的玩具，毫不珍惜，更不在意。  
水手们放弃了对货船的努力挽救，面对漆黑的风浪，瑟瑟发抖地祈祷，求告海神宽恕。  
水晶海域相比其它三大海域，算是最温和的海域，几乎很少有如此残忍的暴风雨，常年风平浪静，细涛碎浪点映日曜月芒，宛如水晶璀璨，故名水晶海域，也是出海贸易的航船常行海域。   
如今骤然出现灭世般情形，定然是海神发怒。  
白宇和阿云嘎在头晕脑胀中则是都联想到这也许和陆地上那三方神祇的势力之争有关。  
关于众神的关系，世人皆知。  
光明女神和死神是一母同胞的姐弟，而邪神则是海神一母同胞亲哥哥雷神的养兄弟兼恋人。  
此番光明女神与死神之争牵连到了邪神，掌管海域的海神当然要为邪神助威，削弱世人对光明女神和死神的信仰。  
只可惜无辜的人类就此被卷入神祇之争。  
看来，神祇之争的形势原本他们俩认为的那样简单。  
搞不好会绵延数年甚至更久，导致陆地诸国乱战。  
时间在天翻地覆中缓慢地流逝。  
所有人都以生命的重量向海神祈祷。  
然而，海神之怒久久未曾平息。  
在又一次天旋地转之后，风浪稍缓。  
但紧接着白宇听到有人在大吼船漏了。  
在一望无垠的海上漏船无疑是死路一条。水手们停止了向海神的祈祷，转而恳求光明女神的光芒照拂他们，同时奔出固定之位，拼死拯救货船。  
白宇没有在海上生存的经验，这会儿已经眩晕得脚软，好在他的体能过硬，在这风浪稍微平缓的片刻熬了过来。  
饶是自己难受，但他也懂得覆巢之下无完卵的道理，扶着船舱壁站起来，准备去帮忙。  
不料，阿云嘎也扶墙站起来，把他扯住了。  
一番耳语下来，白宇愣住了。  
“我们单独走？”他不敢置信地重复道。  
阿云嘎坚定地点头：“我有一枚避风雷分水浪的宝石，能够结成法阵，但只能支撑我们两个人。”  
见白宇还有点犹疑，他又分析了一番目前的情况。  
神的力量都来自于信仰。  
本来世人因为出身、职业和机遇的不同，会选择信仰不同的神祇。水手们因为要在海上讨生活，所以本应信奉海神。可水手们也在陆地上有家有室，加上光明神会千年来对民众的信念渗透，到现在已经很少有水手信仰海神了。  
这从刚才漏船时水手们的祈祷对象从海神变为光明女神就可以看出。  
以前没有出过事，是神祇几大势力之间在相互制衡；可是十几天前死神信徒攻击影洲之事扯开了神祇间欲盖弥彰的遮羞布。  
白宇和阿云嘎是骑士，信仰的是战神，与光明女神、死神、邪神以及海神都没势力冲突。  
阿云嘎觉得，现在这场在大部分水手看来都前所未见的暴风雨是海神在惩戒这些背叛了海神信仰的水手。  
在这样的背景下，就算阿云嘎的宝石能够保护整艘货船，结果也还是会全船覆没，甚至令他们俩被海神针对发怒。  
“所以，我们先离开。”阿云嘎总结道，“别掺和到了海神与光明女神的对峙中去。”  
白宇还有点缓不过来，万一货船遭遇到这场暴风雨是因为被他们俩连累呢？  
“我们只是骑士，不是光明骑士，有什么会连累他们的？”阿云嘎失笑。  
“我不是光明骑士，你是。”白宇直言不讳地指出来，“中午我还看到你喝光明神水了。”  
“是呀，是呀，所以我们单独离开，免得继续牵连他们。”阿云嘎好脾气地笑了笑，“快走吧，别忘了我们的目标是寻龙，不是寻死。”  
白宇对于不能与水手们共渡难关有点别扭，毕竟骑士信条之一就是不能见死不救。但阿云嘎的最后一句话打动了他。  
确实，他们出海的目的是寻龙。  
找到传说中的龙，缔约为龙骑士，才是他们的目标。  
而骑士信条第一则就是认准了目标就要千方百计去完成，绝不退缩。

Vol.4  
要在颠簸的货船上找到救生船再解下来不是一件容易的事。  
还好白宇和阿云嘎都是骑士，经得住风浪和体能的考验。  
等到他们终于背着行李爬上解落到海面上的救生船时，天色更加暗沉，漆黑危险犹如暗岚密林。  
他们没有驾船的技能与经验，只好紧紧地扒住船舷，在宝石撑起的法阵中艰难前行。  
货船倾斜的水波将他们推出去很远。  
货船沉没的漩涡将他们又吸了回去。  
推出，吸回……如此循环往复，比在货船上遭受风浪攻击还更难受，直到白宇终于忍不住哇的一声吐了出来；阿云嘎也憋得难受。  
眼见着宝石撑起的法阵被漩涡拉扯得越来越近，他们就要被吸入海底。  
到了海底，就没空气可以支撑他们呼吸，眼见着依然是命丧大海。  
两人只能强忍着恶心，拼命支起身用船桨划水，想要努力远离沉船造成的涡旋。  
也许确实是海神息了怒，风浪越来越小，加速他们坠入旋流的压力骤然降低。在拼尽全力的划桨之后，他们终于脱离了涡旋的引力范围，在平缓的海面上漂浮着，双双精疲力尽地倒在救生船里。  
天空的沉郁渐渐散去，露出月朗星密。  
清风习习，扑面腥咸。  
两人仰躺在救生船里，望着深蓝泛紫的星空，长叹一口气，庆幸他们最终没有死于暴风雨。  
可没有死于天灾，却又面临人祸——他们并没有从货船上带下来干粮，刚刚那一阵拼搏又已经将体能耗光。  
就连死里逃生的愉悦都无法抹灭排山倒海的饥饿感。  
尤其是，生死关头尚且能忘却饥饿；身心放松之后更无法忽略这从内泛滥至外的感觉。  
白宇和阿云嘎都是骑士，也经历过各种严峻环境的考验。然而漂流在海洋上的不踏实感着实拉低了他们忍耐饥饿的能力。  
“不如，先睡一觉吧，可能睡着了就不会感觉到饿了。”最后，白宇这样建议道。  
用睡眠来保持体力也是骑士的一种历练方式。每个骑士都有快速进入睡眠的本事。  
再加上不知从何处飘来的幽缈歌声，既柔美又轻忽，像是对生命和爱情的赞美之音，勾得他们的意志越发薄弱，睡意也伴随饥饿汹涌而来。  
在沉入睡梦之前，白宇的眼角余光瞟到不远处的海面似乎划起了波线。  
而就在他刚将意识彻底卸下，救生船蓦地猛然震烈起来，似乎被什么在船底猛烈撞击。  
骑士的生存本能战胜了两人的困意。  
两人一跃而起，借助月芒星光往船外看去，只看到一条条透明又泛着光晕的尾鳍游动。  
而后一双双璀璨的眼神透过水面望上来，在月晕的淬染下泛着幽绿的光，格外不怀好意。  
白宇和阿云嘎警惕地摸出了佩剑。  
眼神伴随着一张张绝色面孔浮出水面；而这绝色又带着诡异——她们有着一对流光溢彩的耳鳍，还有张开的口中那一嘴的利齿以及抓挠船舷的利爪。  
一个被水手们口耳相传的邪恶生物种类出现在了白宇和阿云嘎的认识当中。  
塞壬。  
塞壬是传说中的海妖，雌性即强权。她们拥有美貌的外表和锋利的爪牙，以诱人的歌喉潜藏礁群里用诱人的歌喉蛊惑过往的水手，将他们捕食。  
白宇觉得，他们的运气似乎有点“太好”了。  
水晶海域作为被海神庇护的领域，从来没有出现过塞壬的踪迹。没想到他们在经历暴风雨和沉船之后，还在忍饥挨饿之时遇到了一个个看起来更加饥饿的塞壬。  
在看到这些塞壬的尾鳍和臂鳍都有撕裂的伤痕时，白宇猜想她们大概都是被前不久的那场暴风雨中被卷过来的；但也有可能是被庞大货船沉没时的涡旋从别处通流过来了。  
不过他不擅海事，也只是凭空猜测，更没有心思和这群塞壬求证。  
当务之急还是要逃脱这一群看起来就要将他们开膛剖腹撕吃干净的塞壬。  
其中一条塞壬鱼跃而起，向他们扑来，率先打破了对峙的局面。  
白宇在拔剑的瞬间，再三坚定了自己的目标，是寻龙，不是寻死。  
与塞壬的战斗其实只进行了很短的时间。  
白宇和阿云嘎寡不敌众，被塞壬掀翻了救生船。而在他们落水之后，被塞壬团团围住了。  
所幸阿云嘎在关键时刻挥出了光明骑士所特有的光明焰，伤了一圈涌上来的塞壬，使得她们只好远远团住，而不敢及时冲上来。  
但这并不是解决之法。  
塞壬的血寒凉，这些受伤的塞壬汇集出来的伤血与夜晚的低温很快将这一片区域的海水温度拉低到骑士都无法忍受的程度。  
内有饥寒交迫，外有海妖虎视眈眈。  
白宇这一生还从未有过这样命悬一线的窘迫境地。  
偏偏海神降予他们的磨砺还不止于此——一群鲨鱼忍受不了塞壬的腥血所吸引，不知天高地厚地冲了过来，利齿与塞壬的不相上下。  
在这种情况下，白宇他们只有回到救生船上才能避免被塞壬和鲨鱼撕裂瓜分，他们一边努力击退海妖和海鱼，一边拼命试图将救生船翻回去。  
然而即使阿云嘎被逼无奈吟唱起了光明谣，光明女神的光辉也并没有照拂到他们。  
死神的阴影开始盘旋在他们的头顶。  
当他们的意志在不顾一切围逼过来的塞壬气息中不断模糊之时，一声清越的龙啸蓦然响彻夜空。  
随即，汹涌的水波翻起，一条巨大的阴影破海而出。

-tbc-


End file.
